la lettre
by eysselia
Summary: Une petite histoire sur bibi et eiko que j'avait deja publier autre part et qui se déroule vers la fin du jeu et aprés. (elle est vraiment courte mais comme j'aime ce couple je la poste quand même)


Eiko regardait Bibi, elle le trouvait courageux, plus que Djidane. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait pus longtemps à vivre et pourtant il n'hésitais pas à mettre en péril ses derniers mois au lieu de s'apitoyer. Elle s'approcha de lui et prit sa main gantée sans le regarder.

-As-tu peur ? Lui demanda-t-elle

-Oui, terriblement et toi ?

-Moi aussi mais sa vas, je ne suis pas seule on est tous ensembles. Répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-J'aimerais être aussi courageux que toi ou les autres. Dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

La jeune invocatrice trouva son ancien amour pour le voleur bien enfantin et puérils comparé à la profondeur de se quelle éprouvait pour le jeune mage noir.

-Je te trouve courageux; elle hésita une seconde avant de poursuivre; c'est parce que tu es la que je vais me battre sans toi je n'en serrais pas capable.

Elle rougissait légèrement en prononçant ses paroles. Bibi avait toujours été présent pour la soutenir dans leur aventure qui les avait conduit au travers des continent et jusqu'à Terra. Ses attention au début ne semblait avoir aucun effet mais ils s'encrait doucement dans le cœur de la fillette, elle le prenait au début pour de l'amitié mais avait vite comprit que c'était plus que cela. Et lors de sa discussion avec grenat, elle sentait déjà que le coup de foudre s'éteignait contrairement à ce qu'elle avait fait croire à la princesse.

-Merci. Dit bibi.

Il la prit dans ses bras, ils restèrent comme çà profitant du calme avant la bataille jusqu'à l'arrivé à mémoria. Les deux enfants étaient prés à combattre, ils n'avaient plus peur, main dans la main, leur cœur battait à l'unisson.

Eiko repoussa ses longs cheveux en arrière les coinçant derrière ses oreilles, et soupira elle aurait du se les attacher. Elle se tenait prés de la longue-vue sur le toit du château de Lindblum, c'était son endroit préférée car elle pouvait être seule perdue dans ses pensée à contempler le paysage. Il commençait à se faire tard et devrait bientôt descendre pour ne pas inquiéter son père adoptif le roi Cid. Elle ouvrit la lettre, celle que Bibi lui avait écrite pour lui dire adieu, juste avant de mourir. Elle l'avait tellement lu qu'elle la connaissait par cœur tout comme l'écriture enfantine du mage noir, le soir il lui arrivait de fermer les yeux et de se remémorer tout bas les phrases. Mais Eiko aimait voir de ses propres yeux cette écritures ses mots, qu'elle gardait en permanence dans son cœur malgré les dix qui c'était écoulé depuis sa mort. Elle relut la lettre.

_Chère Eiko_

_Cette lettre, je te l'ai écrite au cas où je n'aurais pas le temps ou pas le courage de te le dire avant ma mort qui est bientôt imminente. Parce que contrairement à ce que u as dit sur le vaisseau je ne suis pas si courageux que çà, de nous deux c'est toi la plus courageuse. C'est toi qui nous entraînaient vers les grottes qu'on à explorer malgré l'interdiction de ton papa Cid. Si j'acceptais de venir c'est parce que tu étais ave moi tout seule j'aurais bien trop peur. Je te remercie, sans toi je n'aurais jamais connue le bonheur d'être amoureux. Tu m'as montré que le cœur n'a pas de limite. J'ai toujours admiré ton énergie ta gaîté malgré ton sourire triste. Je suis heureux d'avoir vu que tu pouvais de nouveaux sourire sans l'ombre d'une mélancolie qui planait lors de notre rencontre, j'espère que cette mélancolie ne reviendra pas après ma mort._

_Sache que je t'attendrait de l'autre coté, mais n'hésite pas à profité de la vie, nous savons combien elle peut être courte et s'arrêter à n'importe qu'elle moment. Et puis sa ferait plaisir à Cid d'avoir des petits enfants, je crois que moi aussi j'aimerais rencontrer tes enfants mais se sera dans très longtemps._

_Je t'aime Bibi._

Eiko ferma les yeux revoyant le mage noir, un sourire sans mélancolie effleura ses lèvres, ses sourires là personne les voyait mais elle tenait sa promesse. Bientôt elle le rejoindrait, son âme sœur.


End file.
